The Lost Adventure
by Digilocked
Summary: The original Digidestined return from defeating Myotismon and immediately encounter a human girl in the Digiworld. According to her, she was sent to help them as the Digiworld is in great danger. An evil Digimon has escaped from his prison and will bring about the destruction of the world unless they can stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Digimon or anything to do with it, I just like writing. This is my first Digimon fanfic so please be nice to me and review it? Please? Oh, and trust me on the warped timeline thing - it works out, I promise!**

* * *

All of the Digiworld was led to believe that the eight Digidestined were the first humans to enter their world. Well, I don't know if they were led to believe that, exactly but no one remembers the first children, the precursors to the Digidestined. I suppose even I forgot, and I am one. Or was. It's all so confused now, it's difficult for me to tell.

There were three of us; Daniel, Serenity, and me. I'm Anthea. Or I was.

It was all so long ago.

And everyone's forgotten.

But I'm starting to remember.

Daniel and Serenity are gone. They have been for years. And I suppose that if they're gone, so are their Digimon; Gummymon and Kokomon. Of course, there are more Gummymon and Kokomon than just those two I remember. And there was someone else I'm forgetting.

Or maybe I just don't want to remember.

I've been in the dark for so long. Myotismon trapped me in his castle in a room that was sealed from time itself. But I've always been aware of things – important things – going on in the outside world. I knew that the Digidestined were here. And I knew that they were the trigger to the destruction of this castle. They followed Myotismon into the Other World where all the other humans are. I know I have to find them, it's why I exist in the Digiworld. Why me? I don't know. I just know it's the truth.

I just wish I could _remember_.

There's so much more to the story but it's been washed away by time. Or something more than time, I suppose, since time couldn't touch me and I still can't remember.

Maybe the Digiworld is programmed to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

The dust had barely settled when it started to shift again. It wasn't as much rubble moving as it had been the first time when the entire structure had collapsed, this was just one small area shifting.

Suddenly, a hand broke through the pile of debris. It was quickly followed by an arm and then a torso as a girl climbed out of the wreckage. She blinked the dust out of her eyes and looked around at the deserted ruin. Even with the clouds of dust blocking the sky, the outside world was brighter than Anthea was accustomed to after spending so long locked in the dark.

"Well, hello there, sky. Nice to see you," she muttered as she cautiously stretched, testing to make sure nothing was injured. "Glad to see you're still here."

She rubbed her eyes and patted out a short rhythm on her cheeks before yawning hugely. Anthea had no idea how long she had been held prisoner – she hadn't aged a day while locked up – but suddenly she could feel the weight of lost years pressing down on her. What had happened the entire time she was trapped?

"Gennai," she said out loud. His house had been located near the castle. He would be able to help her, if anyone was.

She took off at a run, scrambling over the castle ruins instead of skirting them. Gennai's house was in the lake, she remembered. As soon as she reached the shore, she froze for a moment. Should she knock? Who knew how many years it had been. Was there even a way to knock?

Anthea shrugged and began wading into the water. Before she was even five steps in, a voice behind her shouted.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Behind her stood a projection of Gennai.

Anthea beamed. "To your house," she answered.

"And who are you?"

It felt as though someone had poured ice into Anthea's veins. Gennai knew everything about the Digiworld, how could he not know her? He had helped train her – she knew it! If only she could remember what he had trained her for.

"I am Anthea." The words seemed to hang in the air, as though there was magic attached to them.

The projection's eyes widened. "So you've returned."

"I never left," she answered.

"Very well. I suppose you'd better come in. I can just see the questions swimming around in that head of yours." The hologram vanished and behind Anthea, a staircase appeared leading into the depths of the lake.

Without hesitation, she ran down the stairs.

* * *

"Where have you been all this time?" Gennai asked over his tea.

"Living next door," Anthea answered bitterly. "Myotismon captured me shortly after Daniel and Serenity left."

Gennai looked confused. "Who?"

This couldn't be happening. "The other two humans who came to the Digiworld with me. Daniel and Serenity? You don't remember?"

He shook his head. "Only bits and pieces. What I do remember is that I wrote a program that would cause everyone to forget what happened. Everyone except you, that is."

Anthea stared at him blankly. "So you can't help me."

"Who said I couldn't help you?" Gennai asked, sounding slightly scandalized. "I can give you a place to stay while you wait for the Digidestined to return. And I can give you tea to help you remember."

"Why do I need to wait for the Digidestined again?" Anthea asked.

"You were supposed to guide them when they first arrived," Gennai explained. "Devimon and Myotismon must have heard about the plan. Anthea, the last I had heard of you, you had been captured by Devimon and presumably killed."

Anthea set down her tea and ran her hands through her hair. "No, not killed. I'm starting to remember it. Devimon had set a trap for me on the way to Primary Village. He took me to Myotismon's castle and I was locked away in a room that was sealed from time. I could sense time was passing, but it didn't affect me."

"If only we all could have been so lucky," Gennai said with a chuckle. Obviously, time had affected him.

She smiled at his joke even though her mind was elsewhere. "How long will the Digidestined be gone? Do you know?"

"The Digidestined have gone to a world where time moves differently than in ours. A day in our world is a minute in theirs."

"So if they stay a day in their world, they'll have been gone nearly four years." Anthea blinked. "And if they stay a week, it'll be over twenty-seven years."

"Let's wish them a speedy return."

She nodded. "Thank you, Gennai. I think I've intruded on your hospitality long enough."

The elderly man looked shocked. "But where will you go? The world is not as it was in years past. You cannot just travel about without getting into some sort of trouble and I feel as though the Digidestined will need you when they return."

"I know. I'll keep myself safe, I promise. I know how to fight off evil Digimon and I know where I can find you. I have to see the state of the world for myself and I have to remember, Gennai. Maybe different locations will trigger memories. At least, that's what I'm hoping. And I have to check, I have to go back and see if he-" She cut herself off.

"If who?" Gennai asked.

"Ang- I just have to go, Gennai."

"Then let me give you your pack," he said, rising from his seat and crossing the room.

"My pack?" Anthea echoed.

A battered but intact backpack landed at her feet. "Yes," Gennai said, "your pack. You left this with me before you disappeared and I took the liberty of restocking it, in case you'd ever need it."

Carefully, Anthea hoisted the bag onto her back. Its weight was comforting. "Thank you, Gennai." She bowed respectfully.

"Oh, and Anthea?" Gennai smiled at her. "Try not to get captured again."


End file.
